


Melt

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [57]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, appropriate use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sharing is caring.





	

Kylo Ren is tied down to the bed. His limbs spreadeagled wide, his mouth slobbering around the ball that’s too wide for his lips to seal around. His cock twitches across his belly, his thighs hugging the plug inside his slick and wanting hole. Desire paints him like an expensive whore, although there’s no cost for his services. His eyes blown like firing apertures, his cheeks lit up like landing pads at night. 

He’s gorgeous, and Hux won’t touch him. That’s not what this scene is for. 

Hux is going to let go. You’d be forgiven for wondering how a man could surrender to someone gagged and bound to the bed, but you’d be missing so many points. 

It doesn’t matter what Hux does to Kylo’s body, because he could reject it at any moment. Hux’s control has always been over Kylo’s mind, and that’s what he’s giving up himself, right now. He kneels between Kylo’s thighs, not touching him. Naked, and the chill in the air only makes it hotter, somehow. 

Their eyes meet, and Hux bites his lip, uncharacteristically. He fills his lungs and nods. 

The sudden rush into his mind is like standing too fast; sound, gust, and a heaviness inside his head. For a moment, fear stomps its foot and rejects the intrusion, even if he can’t really eject Kylo. He can remove his consent, though, and the connection doesn’t change for long moments as Kylo waits. 

(He’ll see. He’ll see who he is. Petty, selfish, insecure. Controlling for no reason. Not worthy of love. Not worthy of…)

There’s a sudden gushing feeling in his chest that’s not all internal. He can feel emotions that aren’t his, and the intensity of them is uncomfortable for a long moment. He’s not used to being so open with things he feels, and the fact Kylo doesn’t mind letting Hux feel the depth of his affection… 

Hux isn’t going to disappoint him. He’s the only one whose opinion truly matters, and if it isn’t complete and informed it’s a sham. 

He nods. Stops fighting. Lets Kylo all the way in, and feels his body drop away. 

He’s still in it. He’s still alive. It’s still breathing, and beating. But he’s also… not. He’s not in control, and after a few beats of panic, he feels the lungs (his) inflate, feels blood pumping, and he knows he doesn’t need to move his body to be safe. Kylo has control of his body, just as Hux’s restraints hold him. It’s such a simple, pure exchange. 

The air moves. The moment just stretches, and Hux realises he trusts Kylo with everything. 

Everything. 

Even the things he’s ashamed of, like his fear. Like his crippling sense of inadequacy. Kylo has these worries, too, and Hux has been trying to work to ease them. He’d never wanted Kylo to sense weakness in him (fearing ridicule, fearing a loss of respect, fearing Kylo’s retreat), but of course his Knight does nothing but reassure him when it happens all the same. 

He’s not used to this. Not used to someone helping him, without ulterior motive. He knows Kylo is too open with his heart to be anything but sincere. Kylo wants him happy. Kylo loves him. He’s safe. 

The ease bleeds out through him, making the moment an ecstatic always, but always never lasts. He knows that. 

“What do you want?” Kylo is still gagged, but the words in his head are a voice entire. 

Hux answers, but not with words. He feels fingers over his skin that never touch. Feels kisses to his throat that are unspoken. Feels a hand around his cock starting to pull his pleasure from him. Hux gives in to the sensations, unable to even rut into the invisible grip. He has to surrender to it all, and the take the arousal with no physical touches, his body blazing with bliss as he’s flooded with happiness. On and on, and his whole self burns. He wants to touch Kylo, but instead he rides the crest of the wave. 

When the climax hits, he’s barely aware of the difference. The pleasure washes out in pulses, and he feels utterly, utterly loved and safe. He spurts over Kylo’s belly, and he still can’t move. He’s just. It’s. 

Bliss. He smiles. 

I love you. 

I trust you. 

We’re one.


End file.
